Kendrick Choko
Appearance Kendrick appears as a six foot four male. He has short brown hair and slightly tanned skin, looks thin but has a muscular build. Has a black serpent birthmark on his right cheek wrapping around his eye/. He has lush purple eyes with a small amount of blue. He always wears his long black scarf around his neck, the scarf ending at his waist. He Is almost always seen wearing his short black and gold hooded jacket, the jacket having a dragon design. The gold making up the dragon, forming wings on the back of his jacket. A plain black short sleeved shirt. Black jeans with a belt, continuing the dragon design, his simple black gloves, also wears black lace-less shoes. Personality and Interest Personality ''' Kendrick often comes across as cold or distant from people. Although, he will interact with people from time to time. He doesn’t like to see others suffer and will sometimes offer to help. Remains calm in tough situations and thinks things through. Doesn’t like annoying people but is slow to annoyance or anger. Usually prefers to be alone or within a small group. Usually tries to find his mother, doesn’t believe she is deceased, carries her scarf with him at all times. '''Interest Kendrick doesn't display any real interest, but, he does like to train with his weapons. Find strong people to spar with and perhaps finding clues about his mother. Gear Yokaemade 'The black scarf Kendrick is always seen wearing. It was his mother’s scarf that holds Mystical abilities. For now, the only ability Kendrick can use with the scarf. Is Shroud of Night. An ability which makes his body look like a shadowy figure. Effectively hiding him in any nearby darkness. He may also move (teleport) from shadow to shadow, by simply moving into them. He has small control over shadows as well. In his shadow like form, he becomes more flexible as he isn't limited to how joints or anything moves in his body. '(Catastrophic) Kaimetsu-tekina 'Very powerful Bow, as it charges the Arrows readied in it. The Bow is in fact Unbreakable unless the user does so, the Bow is black and has a glass like appearance. It can also be summoned by Kendrick. The charge only increases the Arrows speed and striking power. '(To blacken) Kuroku Is a Katana which slightly disrupts whatever it comes into contact with. Via striking at an object weakening the items molecular structure, eventually making the item crumble if it continues to hit the item.A giveaway to where an item is weakened, is by the blackening on the area. Kuroku has a black blade, golden sword collar and matching guard. The hilt of the weapon is covered by a black cloth, a piece of his scarf but shorter and containing gold. The sheath is black with a constant golden dragon spiraling upwards, the open mouth being where the sword guard connects. The sheath also has a traditional gold cord, the entire katana is actually a ceremonial katana. Abilities Learned Abilities Propulsion Magic: Kendrick can use this magic to propel anything at increased speeds, faster than the item would usually travel. He can also use this to supercharge his arrows increasing their striking power and speed once they pass through a gate. He can also changes the speed of another object flying at him, by opening a gate and having the item pass through it slowing it down or reverse it sending it back at you. Same rule applies to people or living things.''' '''Selective Arrow: Kendrick has no Quiver but instead summons his Arrows by thinking of them, he has multiple arrows all having different effects. Some needing a recharge, and some that can be used regularly. His Arrows can only be held and used by him, as he's the one who materializes them after they’re shot however if one is to catch the Arrow it would simply disappear. Kendrick can also use regular Arrows without the need of his Bow and shoot them or place them around you but, Kendrick must touch the Arrow to change it into a different type such as, Ice Fire etc. Inherited Abilities Son of a Seer: Kendrick can see up to 10 seconds in the future, although this has a very low chance to happen. This can help him avoid blows or just to win a fight.